Walks of Life: Broken Bonds
by iRezz
Summary: Bonds will be broken. Two brothers, warring. A father and a son, warring. Two friends. Thier bonds will be tested.
1. Brothers

**_Authors note! This story is focused around certain characters in a guild about a certain game..._**

**_This is not only being writ by me, it's being writ by my friend Valtoris as well I'll let you know which chapters are writ by who! _**

**_This is the lore behind those characters, well...a select few :P_**

**_So it might not make sense, but me and Valt are making so -anyone- could read it and make at least some sense of it, rather than just Guildmates who know these people xD_**

**_Anyways, have a good read!_**

**Chapter 1: Brothers**

"You want me to execute these people?! They have surrendered! They pose no threat!"

"Yes, I want you to execute these Republic Officers, this will send a message...It is only right to leave no survivors, after all, it might get the Republic to act and move more troops to Taris."

"What?! I refuse! You want to kill these people to send a message? We already took out 2 cruisers! Isn't that enough already?"

"Brother...Why do you back-chat me...? If I give an order, you should follow it. And without question."

Rivak looked around the Interrogation Room, filled with 6 Republic Officers, and 2 soldiers, placed on the cold metal floor, unable to move or act due to the restraints, monitored closely by a needle happy interrogation droid turned holo-projector, that would record the deaths of these men. The room was blank, except the energy cells in rows on the far right, with a table in the middle surrounded by 2 chairs. On the left was what seemed torture tools, seemingly unused due to the chosen fates of the captives. Two armed guards were placed on the door.

"I refuse this order." Rivak stated, matter-of-factly.

"Really? so you must bring shame to the Vale heritage yet again? Wasn't it enough that you turned out to be a Force null?" His Brother replied.

"Honestly? I couldn't care about our damn heritage. This isn't about that! This is about the lives of men, lives that you seemingly control with a flick of your wrist!" Rivak replied.

"I wonder why I still keep you around..." His brother said, then looking at the guards at the door. "Men, do me a favor - kills these dogs, since my own blood is incapable of doing so."

The guards moved forward, completely obedient to the Sith Lord, raising their guns at the prisoners, who all had looks of fear, not wanting to die.

"This is wrong!" Rivak shouted, moving towards the guards, where then his brother intervened. "If you shall continue your actions, then you will be punished. Do not make me harm my own blood."

Rivak paused, unsure of what to-do. Should he simply stand by and let the men be put down like animals? Or should he intervene, and feel the wrath of his brother?  
He didn't know what he was doing, but he at least knew he was making the right choice.

"Men, put your weapons down!" Rivak shouted, moving closer to them, the guards were unsure what to do, they didn't want to kill the captives, but they **had** too.  
The furthest guard from Rivak spoke, saying "Sorry, Sir. Orders are orders." And pulled the trigger, watching the bright light of a bolt whiz from the gun nozzle, hitting the closest officer to him, leaving a small smoke hole in the mans chest. A quick death. But a death saw coming.

Rivak ran towards the guard who had not shot yet, but was raising his gun, and flat-out tackled him, taking him down while separating the gun. He then got up and tried to get the other guard, but was met by a gun barrel pointed at him.  
"D-don't make me, Sir!" the guard shouted. Uneasy with the situation. Sure, he had just killed a man, but it was that, or a face a Sith punishment.

Rivak's brother on the other hand, was watching with amusement. Seemingly calm to what was before his eyes.  
"Ahh...Brother. Why do you betray me so? You do know what happens to betrayers of the Sith Empire, don't you?  
And your apart of my family, as well. I did not expect this from you. Such a shame."

"Rivaris!" Rivak shouted.  
Rivak's brother raised his hands, and issued for the guard near him to get back. No need to waste a man.  
Rivak knew what was to come. So he charged at his brother, Rivaris, in hopes for _something._

Crackling of lightning could be heard, and seen. As the floor of the room lit up with a bright reflection. A bright reflection of one Sith, electrocuting another.

Screams of pain matched the lightnings decibels, as Rivak felt pain on a scale he had never felt before.

**Around 2 minutes later**

Rivak woken up on the same cold floor of the interrogation room, now with burnt skin and clothes, groaning.

He saw 2 other men, in standard trooper outfits, alongside the guards that was in the room before. He saw his brother on a holocom, to the far right. He seemed to be talking to someone he didn't recognise.

He tried to get up and do _something_, but all that did was irritate the bonds on his hands and legs.

"Ahh. You're awake. I would like you to meet someone." Rivaris said, smiling.


	2. Apprentice

Chapter 2: Apprentice - Writ by Valtoris

After finishing up his holo-call with his master, Sentenial Alexanti was to meet his first true test of loyalty.  
He turned suddenly and left the room, disregarding the salutes of the soldiers standing there, guarding the area, as he swiftly made his way down to the interrogation room.

He took a moment to gather his thoughts...  
"What am I being expected to do exactly? Does this matter so long as master is content with my actions? No, it does not, I live to serve my Lord."

The doors open.  
Sentenial gazes around the room and notices the two troopers, he nods, speaking in a cold tone.  
"Leave us, our business is to be resumed, yours is completed... Fill out the necessary paperwork and begone!"

The soldiers stood to attention, quickly moving out of the room, leaving only three people left.  
He looked around the room once more, noticing his master and a man left on the floor.

Sentenial approached his master, attempting to look his best before kneeling before him.  
"My Lord, I have arrived... What is it that is commanded of me?"

Rivaris simply looked down at his apprentice.  
"Rise, you are aware that I care little for titles..." Rivaris began before turning to look at the man on the floor.  
"What you see here is my brother, a man who easily disgraces what we call loyalty, he deserves punishment and you are to be the judge of this."

Sentenial rose and glared at the man, his eyes radiated that of honour and respect.  
How could he be expected to attack someone of whom is not armed?  
The man stumbled to his knees before Rivaris walked ever closer to him, inspecting his body.  
Sent moved his arm and flattened his hand, lifting up the man's head as he knelt before this person.

"You disgust me, wretch... I will show you what true pain is..."  
Using the force, Sent pushed the man to the floor, closing his hand the man experienced crippling pain as Rivaris spoke to him.

"This man is perhaps a better Sith than you ever will be... He is loyal. He is swift and unquestioning. And he is respectful. He will do anything I request of him without fail."  
Sent lifted his hand again, allowing his master to see his face, to which he spat on.

"Master, is there anything specific you would like me to do to this... Disrespectful piece of Rancor shit..."  
Sentenial spoke with a cold tone once again, uncaring and menacing, he could sense a slight fear resonating from the man, Sent knew he was in control now...

"This man is to be executed, I would rather not dirty my hands with traitorous blood so if you would kindly perform the deed, my young apprentice?"

Once again using the force, Sent pushed the man onto his knees, taking out his lightsaber and putting it alongside him, activating it.  
The sound of it's activation filled the room with a glorious sound, a blade which had seen pain and suffering to no end and which it's very soul cried out for more.

Sentenial raised his blade as his master observed.  
He swung, filled with passion, eager to please his master.  
But he stopped when an Imperial Officer burst into the room, panting and holding a datapad with a message sent from the bridge of the ship.

"My Lord, three Republic vessels have just been detected jumping out of hyperspace!"

The room fell silent and Sentenial withdrew his blade, waiting for his masters great words of wisdom, his order that was to be carried out at this moment...


	3. Mercy of a Master

**Chapter 3: Mercy of a Master - Writ by Rezz**

"Republic Vessels? Give me that datapad."

The officer handed the item in question to the Sith, not asking about the situation in the room.

"Hmm. 2 Thranta class warships, and a Hessian class Destroyer...Very well. Order all men to battle-positions. Get me more readings when we come into range, prepare all fighters and leave the rest up to the Captain. Tell her that I'll be up on the bridge soon."

"Yes, my Lord." The officer said, bowing before turning on his heel and running to the bridge.

"Shall I kill this dog?" Sentenial said, when it was only the three in the room.

Rivaris pondered a moment, thinking.  
"Actually. Let's see to this new threat. Put him in the holding cells. We can deal with this traitor later."

"As you wish." Sentenial replied. Honestly, he thought that it was best to kill the unworthy scum, but he must do as his master asks.

Sent moved over to Rivak, punching him in the gut, and then the face, picking up the captive with ease, due to the lack of struggle. He moved over the energy cells and threw him in, eager to show the man that he was in _control._  
He pressed the activation button, the cell then responded by glowing up with a yellow plasma. Even if the prisoner got out his restraints, all that would achieve would be him wasting energy.

Rivaris spoke, "Now that this matter is dealt with, we can deal with others..."

"Well, it isn't fully dealt with." Sentenial replied, looking at the Sith in the cell.

"Don't worry. You can have your fun later, my Apprentice. But for now, care to join me on the bridge?" Rivaris asked, almost like a rhetorical question.

"Gladly." Sent said. Walking out of the room, giving one last glare at Rivak.

**Note, this chapter will be continued by Valtoris. big thanks to him, I suck at space battles.**


End file.
